JaCeY (Katsu's Vision) 11
by dark angel bb
Summary: If you have read all chapters up until this point I thank you kindly. I have full faith that my work will do me justice in later years. To continue the story, Jacey is going back about her day's. (hint of Yuri as well) Nobu holds interesting information on Isabella, and when she arrives to the surface she confronts Katsu as he speaks about Zange, one of the vamps if you recall.


After she finished, she dried herself and put on her clothes. Leaving the room as she walked out into the bedroom portion. Hideko was asleep in his bed as she quietly left the room. She closed the door behind her as Maymay caught her off guard. Sneaking up behind her.

"Hideko's room? And you are all wet? What is this about?" She squeaked and turned around quickly.

"No! This is not what it…looks like. I am master, thus I would never!" Jacey crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Walking away from the door. Maymay followed.

"Don't put on that "master" look for me. I know good and well you have feelings for Hideko and I think it's sweet." She smiled and continued to walk beside her. "However, the council will want to hear. Will they not?" Jacey sighed.

"Well yes, but I thought I'd bring up the idea to them later." She said in a quiet tone.

"Well whenever you do it please tell me so I can go beat some Asses if they don't listen to you. You know the council is a bunch of bastards anyhow." She fluttered her black and red wings behind her.

"Even though I can not say that. I can agree to your terms." She rubbed her eyes.

"Ah yes, I was going to ask you about Hotaka and if he is available this weekend." She clapped her hands together. "I've been meaning to ask him for some time what his feelings were towards me. A girl of my status. Do you think he'd agree?" Jacey stopped.

"Sorry Maymay. Unfortunately he has a date." She glared at Jacey.

"With whom…may I ask?"

"With Goro of course. Have you not seen how close they have been lately." Maymay snapped her fingers and closed her eyes, thinking back.

"That is to much moe for my head to handle. I have no choice but to go to lucky bachelor number two I suppose."

"And that would be?" Jacey turned to her as the winged woman smirked.

"Aimi. There is no one else who suits me just." Jacey looked Maymay up and down.

"You know Aimi is girl. Right?" Maymay fluttered her wings against her back.

"But of course. She used to be male. I hear she can still use a pretty fierce tongue every now and again. Can't complain with that."

"Great, I live with a bunch of homosexuals, transsexuals, and perverts!"

"You say that with an up rising tone."

"The ratings with snap with the council if this continues. As long as I can get the vamps here we will be set."

"Ah yes. The "Difference Act." I had almost forgotten about that. Damn council doesn't know what they are talking about anymore. It's a shame." Sakiko walked by with a book and folder in hand as she noticed the two talking.

"Hey girls. I am heading down to the basement if you'd like to join me." Maymay looked at Sakiko.

"The basement? That's the sibling's area. Are they running tests on a new illness or something?" Sakiko shook her head.

"No. Isabella is going down for more tests to make sure the babies not in trouble of dying or anything." Maymay grabbed Jacey.

"Don't let that fool Sakiko ruin the party downstairs, alright? One little thing could upset a pregnant girl and that's all we need right now." She waved the two off. "I will stay up here. I have to find a certain someone. Send her my best wishes." Sakiko nodded as Jacey followed her down the steps.

"So how are things holding up? Does she feel it is troubling her?" Sakiko shook her head.

"No. No signs of giving up yet. I think Nobu wanted to run a few more tests on the baby itself not Isabella. It's just in the starting stage of its development and I have to take him these folders for notes."

"He's defiantly not giving up on this one is he?"

"Nope, but the funny thing is when he first came here he proclaimed to have a child by a woman named…Mary I believe, but as he stayed he no longer talked about it. Does that mean he was unfaithful." Jacey sighed.

"I went back through his records. Closer examination you would see that two years ago his family was murdered by a group of low lives wanting money. He was devastated. He even came to me and told me there would be no one else like them. Apparently he has found someone he trusts. It's also the reason I allowed him to attack Ko. Ko had no right to hurt Isabella and I knew that took Nobu back to his younger day's."

"If something previous happened to the one you loved like that I would be pissed to no doubt. It's still unfortunate."

"Yes. Yes it is." They both walked into the room. Nobu was prepping. Getting his gloves on as Isabella lay on a couch.

"Thank you Sakiko. I appreciate you running around." He said kindly.

"It's no problem." She smiled " Oh! I have to go get those papers I promised for Izanagi as well. I will be back shortly." She took her leave and hurried upstairs.

"You're not going to do the physical examination I presume. We don't need you passing out." Nobu glanced down at Isabella who was half asleep on the couch.

"No. There is no need. I was going to use the monitor instead, but I will have to give her, her shots in a moment. Do you mind holding her hand?" Jacey was not used to such things and worried she would do something wrong.

"Me? Are you sure?"

"It's okay. You don't have to." Nobu brought out a huge needle. It was bigger then Jacey expected it to be. As suddenly as he brought it out Isabella's eyes widened, fully awake now.

"Nobu! What the hell!?" She hollered. "You are taking things to the extreme aren't you?"

"I thought you were going to sleep? Anyhow…it's for your safety." Jacey grabbed Nobu's arm.

"I don't think it's that serious. There is no need in this."

"I suppose I could of used two separate needles instead of one, but that's besides the point. Upon investigating Isabella's life I come to realize that when she was born she had a collapsed lung. It almost killed her. She had a seventy percent chance of living. I don't want that percentage pushed upon my child." Isabella closed her eyes and turned her face away. Holding out her hand.

"Come on Jacey. Just get it over with." Nobu smiled and crouched down next to her as Jacey walked over to grab her hand. Isabella held it firmly.

"It'll only hurt for a moment." Nobu said moving her shirt away to get to her stomach. He moved his hand around until he found the spot. She gripped Jacey's hand, closing her eyes tighter. He inserted the needle as Isabella bit her lip.

"Ouch! Not so rough!" Nobu concentrated and managed to inject the liquid. He pulled it out and sat in on the table. Grabbing a bandage.

"See, not that bad." She let go of Jacey's hand.

"You are not me, how do you know?" She rubbed her stomach trying to ease the pain.

"As true as that is you must consider how the baby felt." Jacey sighed.

"The baby can not feel until it has reached the end of the trimester. She is not fully there yet." Nobu chuckled.

"Alright smarty pants. How did you know that?" She shrugged.

"I know select few things. Is that a problem Nobu?" Isabella moaned and adjusted in her seat to where she was sitting up instead of lying down. Nobu stayed by her side.

"No problem, just frustrated. I should of known that." Isabella smiled.

"You don't have to know everything, and don't say it's because of the babies sake. Kenji has always out done you in everything and you can't accept that." Isabella poked Nobu as he grinned.

"Aren't we a little ray of sunshine that knows everything?" He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Jacey sighed.

"Something tells me I shouldn't be in intruding. I will help myself out. You two need privacy I know." Isabella shrugged her shoulders.

"You are welcome to stay Miss." Jacey waved her hand.

"No, no. I have to be heading upstairs. Have a good afternoon." She turned as the two sat and talked to one another. She walked upstairs and into the corridor. "Ah well. This will be a fabulous day if I must say so myself. So far it's been quit exciting. Maybe locking myself in my room would have been for the best today." She let out one final sigh until she felt a tugging at her hand. It was Katsu. He was twelve but suffered from a rare disease, making him act as if he was two. His deep white wings fluttered behind him as he gripped onto his little blue bunny. His friend. "Oh Katsu. What's wrong?" His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. He lifted his small hand to show her a scratch that seemed deeper then just a mere cut. "What happened to you?"

"KATSU! KATSU!" The voice sounded close as Ayame, Emi, Izumi, and Takara came running down the hall. "Oh thank goodness." Ayame smiled. "He cut his arm on a knife while we cooked. He has a bad habit of doing that." Emi stayed back and quietly watched as Takara grabbed Katsu's hand.

"So sorry to disturb you. Apologize to Jacey Katsu." His eyes teared up once again.

"No, no. Please don't waste such words on me. I am fine. You should be watching more closely if this had happened in the past." Takara bowed.

"Once again, we are truly sorry."

"I'll take Katsu. You four have much work to do." They all nodded and rushed off to their separate areas. "Come Katsu. Let's go find Maymay. Perhaps she knows what to do." He gripped onto her hand tightly, following close.

"M-mama…" He whispered.

"What was that Katsu?" She looked down at him. His bunny was pushed against his face. He held it tight.

"G-get here." Jacey couldn't understand. She tried to make sense of his sentences.

"I don't understand Katsu. Explain what that means."

"Get them here mama…Please." She nodded. His illusions were probably acting up again.

"I will get them here Katsu, but who is it you want?"

"Z-Zange…mama…" She stopped and looked down at Katsu. For once he was making sense of himself.

"Why is it you want Zange here. Better yet, how do you know Zange?" He stayed quiet and looked down at his feet. "You want the vamps here to? As so do I…" She continued to walk, holding his hand. Maymay and Aimi was nowhere to be found. "Well, looks like you'll have to hand with me until we find someone." Just them Mistress came from the upper level and scared Jacey. "W-what are you doing Mistress!?" Mistress giggled.

"I came to take Katsu back to the winged dormitories." Jacey nodded.

"Very well, and do you know why or how he knows Zange."

"We think it's just an illusion, but he says Zange is his father. Funny, right? Come on Katsu." She grabbed his hand as Katsu turned to Jacey. Before they flew off to the dorms he gave Jacey a small nod. This struck her as curious.

"Such things do not spontaneously happen like that."


End file.
